


Ice Surrender

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: TTM Prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ice Skating, Light Swearing, M/M, all in good fluff, grumpy Mycroft, smug greg, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: I was struggling through a thick mist of writer's block when my saviour Bay came to the rescue with a fluffy Mystrade ice skating prompt.





	Ice Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliaskofyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/gifts).



> It may have gotten away from me a little. The story glided in another direction. It was a slippery slope and I cracked up for a while, but I put my skates on and spun this axellent piece of work.

Greg swirled about the ice like he’d lived this his whole life. He laughed as a group of unsteady kids brushed past him, jumping to the other foot to keep himself upright.

Mycroft huffed out a visible breath. Surely it was impossible to avoid _all_ the children who were very intent on being unpredictable, vanishing obstacles.

His own balance, or lack thereof, demanded that he keep strictly to the side of the ice rink. He _was_ on the ice as per his promise to Gregory that he would join him there, but he was as close as he could possibly get to the gap in the border marking his exit. White knuckled beneath his gloves, he clutched desperately to the barrier as equally unskilled children, yet clearly more foolish than he, rambled along beside him and away again.

Another gloved hand patted Mycroft on the back and he stumbled against the side, grabbing at the barrier, as one foot slipped out from under him.

“Woah there! Steady, love.” Hands then moved to grip his shoulder to keep him from losing more of his dignity. “S’only me.”

Greg’s smiling face appeared in front of him. “Hey.” He greeted cheerily. His cheeks were flushed pink with the cold to match the ridiculously pink hat he wore on his head, obviously a present from one of his own children. Mycroft just glared at the whole cheery ensemble with disgust as if it was personally mocking him.

“Have you had enough skating for the day?” Mycroft asked, although he wasn’t really hoping for a reply. He hurried to continue, “I have also had quite enough ice for the day. I shall collect our belongings while you-“

“Had enough?” Greg interrupted, a little delayed in his confusion. “Myc, you’ve barely even done a lap holding onto the sides.” Mycroft could see the sulk coming on. Gregory knew there was no refusing those eyes. “I thought you’d have liked this, living out those childhood memories! You did tell me your family had that tradition, yeah? ‘M not misremembering or nothing.” There it was. The pout and the eyes and- “Just one lap around? I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Damn it all! Mycroft could see into the future and Greg was a bastard!

Mycroft looked away and stared at his feet, a grimace on his face, trying to think himself out of the situation.

He must have taken slightly more time than he realised when Greg sighed a great melodramatic sigh that shrugged his shoulders under the force and brought himself in a circle around Mycroft to reach the exit, now behind him. “Okay. I get it. I had some fun. We can go.”

Mycroft didn’t know whether to be relieved that he had gotten his way or disappointed that Gregory hadn’t put up more of a fight to stay and skate.

Letting go of the side holding him up, Mycroft made to turn and leave with his other half, but a huge force against his back pushed him in the opposite direction. It left him kicking and flailing in his attempts to stay on his feet but the more he tried to keep his balance, the faster he moved away from the safety of the barrier.

After a few twitchy movements of his arms this way and that, he came to a relatively stable stop in the middle of the rink with a look of complete terror across his face and his arms stretched out as if warding off any slight breeze that dared to knock him over.

It wasn’t a breeze he should have been looking out for, though, and as soon as he assumed the worst was over he was immediately ploughed over by a group of over energetic teens.

It was only when he was flat on his back looking miserably at the sky that Mycroft heard the incredibly loud wheezing laugh of what could only be described as Muttley the dog.

Ah. Gregory.

The same smiley face slid smoothly into his line of sight, if only upside down.

“What are you doing down there, love? Bit nippy to be taking a nap, isn’t it?”

That smug little… Mycroft took a breath through his teeth and gave a strained smile as he held up a hand for help. “If you would be so kind.” He said, ignoring Gregory’s taunts.

Greg wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged him to standing while his other arm reached to hold Mycroft close once he was on his feet. “Better?” Greg asked with the same smile.

“Much.” Mycroft nodded in return.

Greg pushed forward to press an icy cold kiss to Mycroft’s equally icy cheek. “It’ll come back to you, love. Like riding a bike.”

Mycroft looked away a moment, feeling guilty. “I may have forgotten to mention something quite important in my stories.” He steeled his nerves and turned back to stare at Gregory’s chest as he admitted, “My family and I did go ice skating every year when I was a child, but… I didn’t do very much of the skating as I did the sitting on the side-lines wearing everyone’s extra layers.” He peered up at Greg through his lashes. “Gregory, I can’t skate.”

There was a brief flicker of shock in Greg’s eyes before he was laughing again. “Alright then. Get ready for the best ice skating lesson of your life!” He moved to Mycroft’s side to tuck their arms together, so he was effectively holding Mycroft steady. Mycroft returned the favour by more or less clinging to his partner.

Greg showed Mycroft the basics starting with some wobbly stepping and sliding. Then they slowly transitioned to push and glide between a few false starts and close calls with the floor, but Mycroft increasingly gained his confidence, bending his knees and leaning into his strides as long as Greg was still tucked to his side.

The ice stopped being Mycroft’s deadly enemy, and Greg even told him how to crouch and fall to avoid hurting himself if he became unbalanced before showing him how he could manipulate his skates to navigate direction without coming to a complete stop. Mycroft became so intent on learning his new skill that he forgot about Gregory’s promise of just one more lap, and they ended up completing several, slowly but without accident or injury.

Gregory was holding him an arm’s length away while he practiced sliding his feet apart and back together again. Mycroft, pleased with himself, decided to attempt the same thing in reverse, much more quickly.

He had forgotten about the others on the rink.

He collided with yet another child – were they doing this on purpose, now? – and in his instant panic of ending up arse first on the ice, pulled at Gregory’s hand for help and forgot every word Gregory had told him for the past however long their lesson had been.

Mycroft was once again a mess of flailing limbs and Greg had no choice but to be dragged along for the ride, however much he tried to keep them both from hitting the deck. For his troubles, Greg landed atop a very sore Mycroft.

“Shit!”

“My sentiments exactly.”

Mycroft groaned as he sat up and watched the child responsible glide away. Greg chuckled at his expression. “Oh, leave the poor tyke alone. It was our fault for not watching where we were going.” Greg reached up and tugged his woolly pink hat off.

“My fault.” Mycroft corrected under his breath, but Greg just swatted at his arm with his now free hand and then leaned in closer to press another cold kiss against his lips while also shoving said hat onto Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft took the consolation without thought and finally smiled back with a roll of his eyes. “One more lap?” He asked.

Greg gave him a wicked grin and stood up without much effort, holding out a helping hand. “You’re on." 

 


End file.
